


something like love

by badboysgoodlove



Category: GMMTV Actors, offgun
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I only uppercase names sorry, I was inspired by these two, M/M, first fic ever, give me some advice thankyou, lowercases are intentional, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboysgoodlove/pseuds/badboysgoodlove
Summary: off finally gives in. and so does gun.





	something like love

Off was fucked. he had known this for some time now. but what was happening at that moment made him realize just how deep he really was. Gun was playing around with Tay, something not unusual for him. they were laying in a couch in front of him, Tay was half seated with Gun hovering over him, supposedly hugging him as he always did. and from his angle, Off could see Gun's whole back, his small frame, and delicate figure; and the way his little, but lean legs were pressed on both sides of Tay's legs. his arms were securely wrapped around him, and Off could hear him humming some song he didn't know under his breath. 

he wondered, not for the first time if Gun felt anything different at all when he hugged him instead of other people, and Off immediately wished he did. he was about to keep his careful analysis some more when Gun suddenly changed positions and was now with his forehead resting in Tay's shoulder as if he was preparing to take one of his infamous naps. he felt something weird in his chest then, some months ago he wouldn't have known what it meant, but now he knew what it was. and it seemed that Tay knew too because his gaze rapidly locked with his, a playful smile was in his lips, and some sort of amusement was present in his eyes. Off made a face. 

“what?” he mouthed to Tay, something close to irritation in his expression.

Tay's smile widened at that. “nothing, nothing” he mouthed back, unable to contain a snort which made Gun look back at him.

“why are you laughing?” Gun asked Tay trying to make a funny expression, but Off knew better though. Gun was still a little bit insecure about himself, he didn’t like people laughing at him, he felt smaller than he already was. not that Off agreed with that, if he were to be questioned about his petite friend, he wouldn't make fun of him but he couldn’t praise him either. not yet anyway. 

Tay just looked at Off's face, and his answer came like a bucket of cold water. “I just thought that Off may not be entirely comfortable with this situation right now” he made a vague gesture at his lap, where Gun was now half-sitting, a knowing smirk playing in his lips "and it made me laugh." Off's cheeks felt weirdly warm.

“hey!” Off barked at Tay. but he kept looking at Gun's reaction carefully, maybe he could figure out his thoughts, and see whether or not they were good.

Gun’s expression was pretty. which wasn’t a surprise, he was Gun after all. but there was something else in his face too, and Off didn’t know the name of it. at that moment Gun decided to look back at him.

“Off is just fine” he mumbled, almost as if he was talking to himself. he looked back at Tay “besides, he doesn’t even like when I hug him, I’m too clingy,” Gun said, a timid smile seated in his mouth. 

Off gave Tay a pleading look then. and when Tay spoke, he wasn’t laughing anymore. in a serious tone, he told Gun “I don’t think that’s true, I think he secretly loves when you are too clingy.” the last part was directed at him, so I need an answer now then, Off though. 

he was debating on what to say when Gun decided he didn’t have to elaborate. “it’s alright Tay, we both know Papii, he’s just not that into skin-ship anyway, I’m going to sleep on your shoulder just five minutes, keep still,” he said resting his head on Tay's shoulder again.

Off took a decision then “I do like it,” he said. Tay's gaze snapped at him excitedly. Off gulped. “In fact, I like it a lot, Gun” he informed the small boy, a light blush was creeping up his face; he could feel it. 

Gun didn’t react at first, he was about to retract his torturous statement, maybe he could make it pass as a joke when Gun looked back at him, with a deep red in his checks and his mouth hanging half open. “really?” he asked, and something like hope in his tone made Off gain confidence.

“Of course, it’s true, come here,” he said leaning forward and taking Gun's hands tightly.

“I’ll be back in two minutes” Tay half chocked on his words and walked hurriedly out of the room. leaving Off and Gun alone.

“Come here” Off repeated then, with a little bit of begging in his tone. starting to feel insecure about his sudden outburst of honesty. 

Gun looked at Off's face, and then at their intertwined hands. he was shy. Gun was shy, what a wonder, Off thought. “are you sure? I mean...” he trailed off “no need to keep it, Tay’s gone, and there are no cameras around.”

Off's heart clenched at that. he pulled Gun in his lap determined, startling a little the boy. he positioned him so he could see his face, he needed to watch into Gun's eyes when the next words came out. 

“I like you,” Off said, as a matter of fact, his heart almost at the edge “I like you so much; I feel like I will explode if I hold it any longer.” he took both Gun's hands in his and gave him a light peck on his check, the one with the dimple. 

Gun's face was redder than anything Off had ever seen before “you...” Gun half spoke half mumbled, “like?... me?”. he asked amazed. 

“I am in love with you Gun,” Off said, this time with no trace of doubt in his tone. suddenly Gun started crying. “wait, wait. stop, please” Off hurriedly wiped the tears rolling down his checks “don’t cry baby, please.” 

Gun's eyes widened at the pet name, he wiped his nose and rapidly say “I like you too” almost shouting the sentence. “I like you a lot Papii” he smiled then, and Off instantly relaxed, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Off reached Gun’s face, and kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, nose, and finally he kissed his lips. hard. because he felt starved, but sweet because he was in love, so in love it almost made him cry too. they kissed for a long time, Gun was still in his lap. suddenly Off was very aware of the situation, and pulled back slowly.

looking back at Gun, he decided to be a little more honest with him “I was jealous...” a frown appearing in his face. “jealous of everybody. I felt I could punch any person who was getting your attention.” Off sounded serious. and Gun thought that if he had to die of happiness at that moment, and he wouldn’t mind at all. he smiled, a precious and pretty thing appearing in his eyes that made Off's legs weak. “you don’t have to be jealous! I swear Papii, I belong to you as much as you belong to me now” he stated. 

and If someone dared to tell Off that words weren’t powerful enough at that moment, he would point to his very obvious hard-on. “Gun...” he struggled to get the words out “don’t say such things while you’re in my lap, please.” 

Gun’s eyes widened when he looked down, and he started laughing. feigning indignation, Gun shouted “Off, stop!” but didn’t mean any of it. instead of getting up, he took his Papii's face in his tiny hands and started kissing him again, with shaking hands but with a determination Off knew very well now.

yes, this it. Off thought to himself, I’m in love, which is practically the same as being fucked.


End file.
